Timepieces and, more generally, pieces of jewelry of various appearances are today found in the market, but they do not allow any subsequent modification of their appearance by the user. In other words, once a decision to buy a determined type of wristwatch is made, the user will always be "tied" by this decision. If it is desired to wear a piece displaying a truly different appearance, e.g. because it is more adapted to the taste of the moment, to fashion, to the style of dress, or for any other reason such as the search for new combinations of the appearance using one's own creativity, the only resort will be a new purchase which in turn will sooner or later be subject to the same problem. To this day, this kind of problem is not resolved in a satisfactory manner.
Timepieces comprising a movement which is accomodated in a container-type enclosure and a annular member to which the container is removably fixed by pressure engagement are already known. However for reasons of space requirement and aesthetics, the annular member receiving the container generally fulfills a decorative function simultaneously with a supporting function.
In the case of wristwatches, the annular supporting member of the container is provided with connecting means for the bracelet. These means are relatively space-consuming and, above all, they have a nonsymmetrical shape, so that it is difficult to conceive a set of pieces having a plurality of different supports and a single container, and thus to provide a practical and adaptable assembly.
On the other hand, assemblies of elements are known which comprise a wristwatch casing, a set of exchangeable decorative pieces, and/or a set of bracelet elements, such that the appearance of the watch can be modified at will.
However, in these known assemblies, the heterogeneity of the components remains visible, such that the pursued aim, namely to obtain a modifiable aesthetic which still retains an unitary value, is not attained.